


лавина

by kbodnon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbodnon/pseuds/kbodnon
Summary: Итачи страдает от постоянной головной боли, и анальгетики уже не справляются. Он надеется, что наркотик поможет лучше, но не угадывает дозу.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Kudos: 15





	лавина

**Author's Note:**

> loqiemean - лавина

Итачи старается унять крупную дрожь в теле и справиться с разгрызающими черепную коробку тревожными мыслями, но мышцы сводит лёгкими судорогами, и пальцы мажут мимо букв на экрана телефона. Он с трудом выводит пару слов и жмёт «отправить», вдавливая палец в дисплей так, словно Кисаме сможет считать этот пропитанный страхом жест через окно диалога и сразу понять, что произошло.

_"пожалуйста, приезжай"_

Руки прошибает током нервных окончаний сразу после отправки сообщения – телефон выскальзывает из пальцев и с лёгким стуком падает на пол. Итачи слышит лишь бьющий по ушам оглушающий грохот и судорожно всхлипывает, с трудом сглатывая пробивающийся наружу собачий скулёж и вжимаясь спиной в стену позади себя. Он обхватывает руками колени и отчаянно жмёт их к груди в попытках отгородиться от пожирающего пространства комнаты: оно смотрит на него с насмешкой, прожигая темноту множеством сверкающих кислотными глазницами взглядов из-под кровати и с погасшего компьютерного монитора. Доносящийся из шкафа скрежет клыков проникает в сознание нарастающей паникой, с каждым звонким лязгом острозубых челюстей подбираясь всё ближе к забитому в угол телу, и норовит в любой момент перегрызть напряжённую шею, жадно глотая горячую кровь из разорванных артерий и попутно раздирая тугие мышцы грудной клетки мощными когтями. Итачи кладёт сомкнутые локти поверх коленей, заводит руки за голову и переплетает холодные пальцы на затылке, вжимаясь в кожу вспотевшими ладонями в надежде защититься. Уставшие глаза с лопнувшими капиллярами впиваются в темноту, ловят каждое её движение и шорох, не в состоянии отвести взгляд или сомкнуть воспалённые веки, словно эта потеря бдительности может стоить ему жизни или частей тела.

Итачи сидит один в углу комнаты, прерывая тишину судорожным дыханием и тихими всхлипами. Горячие слёзы льются вниз по щекам, стекают на сомкнутые руки и закатываются в уголки рта, оседая на языке горькой солью. Под кроватью нет глазниц, а в шкафу – клыков, но его налитый кровью взгляд не перестаёт метаться из стороны в сторону, выискивая новые образы бесформенных голодных монстров и вздрагивая в ответ на каждый издаваемый ими звук.

Кисаме приезжает спустя полчаса, стремительно врываясь в квартиру и захлопнув за собой дверь. Итачи чувствует, как сомкнувшиеся на его ногах зубы рывком выдёргивают его из угла и тащат в темноту, слизывая с лица солёную влагу в предвкушении сырого мяса. Он задыхается от страха и боли, пытаясь вырваться из захвата, но замирает, когда слышит рядом успокаивающий знакомый голос. Кисаме притянул его к себе за ноги и усадил на собственные бёдра, одной рукой пытаясь удержать на себе, а второй аккуратно вытирая слёзы с чужих щёк. Он надавливает большим пальцем на нижнее веко Итачи, чуть оттянув его вниз, и подносит заранее включенный на телефоне фонарь к влажному глазу. Кисаме впервые за свою медицинскую практику надеется, что он ошибся, но заполнивший почти всю радужку зрачок не сужается даже под воздействием света.

– Блять.

Он выключает свет и откладывает телефон, прижимая к себе дрожащее тело и, стянув с рядом стоящей кровати плед, накрывает их обоих. Итачи не сразу понимает, что происходит, и продолжает слабо отбиваться, но вскоре успокаивается. Ему всё ещё страшно, но в кольце чужих рук безопасно и тепло, а мягкий голос заглушает разъярённое рычание из шкафа и говорит, что всё будет хорошо. Он устало кладёт голову на плечо Кисаме и жмётся щекой к его горячей шее, наконец сомкнув опухшие от слёз веки. Сон не идёт, но дрожь и всхлипы со временем унимаются: в тишине слышно лишь неровное дыхание и тихий голос, прерывающийся лишь когда Кисаме оставляет нежный поцелуй на виске или макушке.

Итачи погружается в тревожный сон, периодически вздрагивая и цепляясь сквозь дрёму за обнимающие его руки. Кисаме аккуратно подхватывает его, кладёт на кровать и бережно накрывает одеялом. Прежде чем лечь рядом, он осматривает квартиру и находит то, что искал, в коробке с лекарствами: аккуратно сложенные кислотные пластинки, спрятанные в упаковке анальгетика. Кисаме стискивает челюсти и чертыхается, тяжело вздыхая после. Он закрывает упаковку и убирает её на дно собственного рюкзака, чтобы позже решить, что с этим делать.

Итачи начинает чувствовать отсутствие чужого тела и тихо зовёт его сквозь сон по имени. Кисаме возвращается к нему под одеяло и обнимает, шепчет на ухо, что самое страшное позади, и целует в лоб. Итачи подаётся навстречу теплу, успокаиваясь. Кисаме понятия не имеет, что ему делать завтра.


End file.
